The Courtship of Her
by Shangreela
Summary: L'histoire d'un flirt, d'une vie... Elle.


Titre : _The Courtship of Her_

Auteur : _Lyly_[**u**]

Bêta : Ariani Lee

Note de l'auteur : Un peu d'humour (et d'amour) dans ce monde de brutes ! =D

**...**

**The Courtship of Her**

**...**

C'était le genre de chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Elle était trop vieille, trop grande, trop carrée – trop charpentée. On préfère les petites arrondies sur les angles, maintenant. Avec le dos bien rond suivi d'une belle cambrure. Elle ne répondait pas à cette description.

0h, bien sûr, elle était aimée. On le lui disait tous les jours. Des mains aimantes, presque révérencieuses, se posaient sur elle et retraçaient ses courbes légères, et on lui parlait gentiment, doucement, de manière à ne pas heurter ses sentiments. Son homme la chérissait soigneusement et sincèrement et lui fournissait ce dont elle avait besoin au bon moment, même si le deuxième lui accordait une attention vigilante quoique réduite.

C'étaient là les deux hommes à prendre soin d'elle. C'était mieux que ce qu'elle avait connu cependant, avec le premier, qui était moins attentif à ses besoins, tout distrait qu'il était par cette femme. Elle avait été sûre que c'était certainement tout ce qu'elle connaîtrait, ce sur quoi s'achèveraient sa vie et son œuvre, et puis soudain… il arrivait.

Il était grand, et massif. 0n voyait dès le premier coup d'œil qu'il en avait vu et qu'il ne fallait pas lui en conter, c'était un baroudeur qui en avait sous le capot et la ceinture. Sur le parking, le soleil l'illuminait et il prenait cette couleur si… elle ne savait qu'en penser. Et puis tout cet équipement ! C'était si impressionnant, elle en rêvait. Il était superbe, tout simplement _magnifique_. Habituée à n'être approchée que par son homme, et l'autre grand dadais chevelu, elle se sentit flattée de recevoir l'attention de ce beau mâle… C'était inespéré, délicieux.

Elle ne sut que répondre lorsqu'il la complimenta sur son apparence, ses yeux surtout, alors elle gloussa un peu, de ce son grave et ronronnant qu'aimait tant son homme. Le donner à un autre que lui était un peu étrange pour elle, elle avait un peu l'impression de le trahir. Mais bon, une petite fois ne pouvait faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qu'il ignorait ne pouvait pas le blesser – elle ne lui dirait pas.

La discussion continua, doucement, gentiment. Ils avaient beaucoup de goûts et de points en commun, tant et si bien qu'elle se surprit à y croire. Elle était très heureuse et satisfaite avec son homme, bien sûr, mais tout devenait compliqué en ce moment, et il y avait eu cet affreux évènement avec le père de son homme, son ancien homme à elle… C'était encore difficile. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait encore subir la rage de son homme sans en sortir inévitablement esquintée, et c'était une perspective qui l'angoissait. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, son homme n'avait jamais été jamais rude avec elle. Et comme on dit, une fois le premier pas esquissé…

Mais il y avait ce doux mâle aux paroles enjôleuses… et avec lui, l'espoir d'une relation différente, plus saine (dans un autre genre). Elle se surprenait à y croire. Après tout, l'amour n'avait pas d'âge, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis son homme réapparut du bar avec son ami, et elle se tut, envoyant un regard d'alarme furtif à son prétendant. Ils marchaient à grands pas vers elle en riant et souriant. Il était beau, son homme. La lumière jouait dans ses yeux ornés de pattes d'oie. Près d'elle, il tendit la main en lui souriant doucement et roucoula tendrement en la caressant. Elle sentait la rugosité de ses mains l'accrocher sans la heurter, comme un léger chatouillis.

« Hey babe, did you miss me ?

Elle se sentit coupable que la réponse fut négative, et se contenta de ce doux ronronnement qu'il aimait chez elle. Il lui sourit de nouveau, appréciateur, puis ils partirent, lui, son ami, et elle. Laissant l'espoir d'une autre vie sur un parking, au soleil. Elle soupira, toussa un peu, puis se résigna. Ce n'était qu'un espoir… Son homme et elle, c'était « à la vie à la mort », et ça risquait d'arriver plus tôt que prévu…

**...**

Tournant sur la gauche, Dean fit s'engager l'Impala sur la national en direction de leur nouveau cas, laissant derrière eux le _diner_ sur le parking duquel se trouvait juste un vieux pick-up.

* * *

Je suis plutôt contente de mon texte ! Je n'en ai jamais lu de pareil sur le fandom, même en anglais…

Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. L'Impala est un personnage important de SPN ! Elle est là à **tous** les épisodes ! Et puis rappelez-vous, dans le final… le p'tit soldat, hmm ? )

J'espère que ça plaira xD

_Lyly_[**u**]


End file.
